gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NT-D System
The NT-D System is an anti-Newtype operating system utilized by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and ultimately its sister units, RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. According to the Earth Federation's official data, NT-D stands for N'''ew'T'ype-'''D'rive'', but its true name is ''N'ew'T'ype-'''D'estroyer''. Description & Characteristics As the name implies, the NT-D system was created with the specific purpose of combating enemy Newtype pilots. With the Earth Federation still fearful of the power that Newtypes possessed, the Federation Forces commissioned longtime MS developer Anaheim Electronics to create a system that could effectively allow an Oldtype to combat Newtypes. This eventually led to the development of the "UC Project". The NT-D would automatically activate in the presence of a Newtype with no regards to whether it's a Cyber Newtype or not. If the pilot has a stable will, however, he/she can choose when and whether to activate the NT-D or not. The Unicorn uses its internal Psycoframe and scans the surrounding area for Newtype brainwaves. If a Newtype was found, the system would activate and transform the Unicorn into its Destroy Mode. In Destroy Mode, the Unicorn Gundam's abilities are greatly increased and it can move at greater speeds thanks to the exposed thrusters. The NT-D System was also designed to combat Newtype mobile suits equipped with funnels. The system can take control of an enemy's funnel/bit units and use them against the pilot. The system itself lets the pilot mentally control the unit, thus making the unit immensely responsive to the pilot's commands. However, the system itself has a timer of 5 minutes, making sure the pilot will not die of fatigue; and will also immediately shut down if the pilot is in extremely bad condition. NT-D allows the pilot to control the unit completely through their own brain, thus it is like moving the pilot's own body. The stress caused by moving a 21 meter tall machine, however, was way too much for normal people. Therefore ironically, even though the system was built to eliminate Newtypes, a Newtype pilot is still required to be the pilot. An interesting fact is that when the NT-D is activated, the units that possess this system: Unicorn, Banshee and Phenex, their Psycoframe start to glow with a bright red for the former, flaming gold for Banshee and electric blue for Phenex. This was not expected by the designers and was considered to be a disadvantage due it being easier to be spot such a unit if it is glowing. The Psycoframe will glow with a green/rainbow color, identical to the Nu Gundam, when the pilot's Newtype ability completely awakens. Notes & Trivia *Despite being designed for eliminating Newtypes, the NT-D System cannot tell the difference between Newtypes and Cyber Newtypes, as seen by the fact that it activated when the Unicorn Gundam was in the presence of Full Frontal and Marida Cruz, both of whom are Cyber Newtypes. *The NT-D seems to let the pilot choose between to different sets of control, between the standard controls in unicorn mode and another that seems to act purely using the pilot's psyco waves. *When the pilot's Newtype abilities awaken, the NT-D holographic control panels seem to expand in a wing-like fashion. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, NT-D acts differently. Whenever Unicorn unleashes its SP Attack, the NT-D will be triggered automatically. Thus, it does not require the presence of nearby hostile Newtypes. The NT-D will remain active for a period of time after the SP Attack, which gives the Unicorn a new moveset where it uses its beam tonfas. **In Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, the Unicorn and Banshee activate NT-D during their respective SP Attacks as in the previous game, but lose the ability to retain the mode after their SP Attacks. Instead, the NT-D moveset is activated via entering Burst Mode. *The NT-D is available as a weapon in the Gundam Vs for both units. In Extreme Vs, Unicorn gains the "Psycommu Jack" ability which causes funnel-type weapons to malfunction and stop if the user is targeting the enemy who deployed them. Curiously, this ability also works on non-psycommu weapons such as the DRAGOONs from Strike Freedom and Providence as well as the Sword Bits from 00 Qan[T] and Arche's Fangs. In Full Boost, Banshee will respawn with a permanent NT-D mode if Overcost is in effect or if its HP is low. When either unit enters EX Mode, the psycoframe glows green to indicate the pilot's awakening. *In SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online, NT-D increases the unit's movements speed, boost duration, boost recovery and search duration. Similar to in the VS series, NT-D also affects non-Psycommu remote weapons such as DRAGOONs and Sword Bits, and redirects the weapons to attack the original users. When activated, it also does minor damage and causes a stunning effect to surrounding units. *In Gundam Breaker, NT-D is available as both an alternate form for the Unicorn and Banshee as well as a Support-type EX-ACT available to their torso part, decreasing firing intervals and allowing units to dash cancel any attack. Additionally, because the game is based on Gunpla, the torso and the units themselves are in permanent NT-D mode and the EX-ACT simply causes the psycoframe to glow brighter. **As of Gundam Breaker 2 however, the Unicorn and Banshee are only available in their Unicorn modes and only transform with either the NT-D EX-Act or with an Awakening. If both are active at once, then the Psycoframe will turn green. This decision was most likely to promote the then newer PG Unicorn which features the ability to switch between the two forms. *The NT-D is similar to a one of the Earth Federation's early anti-Newtype systems: The EXAM System. *The NT-D bears similarities to the Super Mode found in the GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam as it is a mode activated by intense emotions or clarity and greatly increases the mobile suit's performance. It also causes the machine to transform in a similar manner with its armor sliding open to reveal a secondary glowing frame as well as a different face plate. Additionally, when the pilot's true powers awaken, the glow changes and encompasses the entire Gundam, with the Hyper Mode turning the machine completely gold and the NT-D turning green. Gallery Unicorn NTD.png|Unicorn Gundam in Destroy Mode. Banshee NT-D.png|Unicorn Gundam Banshee in Destroy Mode. 54364564.jpg|Unicorn Gundam in Awakened Destroy Mode. 137.JPG|Unicorn Gundam Banshee in Awakened Destroy Mode. References Category:Universal Century Technology